jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket Fuel
NOTE: This a developer product, meaning it can be bought with Robux more than once. Overview Rocket Fuel is a feature added in the 2/4/18 Update. Rocket Fuel is used to make vehicles faster, fly off ramps, or escape from police. Players can get 10 Rocket Fuel daily, but users with the VIP Gamepass get 50 (1/5th of the tank) per day. While driving, they can press "Q", or the button with the flame, to activate the rocket fuel. The vehicle gives off a purple-blue flame/exhaust at the rear and makes a special noise when activated. Every time a player enters a land vehicle, a bar on the right side of the screen will show how much fuel they have. They receive 60 Rocket Fuel when they first join the game. Players can purchase rocket fuel with Robux (R$) at either Gas Station 1 or Gas Station 2 Upon equipping the Jetpack, no Rocket Fuel bar (if previously purchased) will appear, however, when the player starts flying with the Jetpack (double jump), a small bar at the bottom of the player's screen will appear, and start to go down. However, Rocket fuel is much more efficient for the Jetpack. Costs * 50 Rocket Fuel costs R$23. * 100 Rocket Fuel is R$49. * 250 Rocket Fuel is R$99. Refueling Locations There are only two locations to refuel, and a method to refuel on-the-go. The first location the the Gas Station 1, and the second one is the Gas Station 2. The only method to refuel without going to either location is to press the Rocket Fuel bar or press "Q" when a player runs out of fuel. However, that requires the Mobile Garage Gamepass. For the Jetpack, the player can refuel on Rocket Fuel every time they touch the ground and purchase it. No specific location is required for Jetpack refuelling. Tips On Using Rocket Fuel Correctly & Cost Effectively Players can avoid wasting Rocket Fuel and save tons of Robux used to purchase Rocket Fuel. Here are some ways players can save Rocket Fuel and more importantly, their Robux. Vehicle Tips * Players are encouraged to try to only use Rocket Fuel for getting to destinations faster and escaping police instead of showing off their wealth on Roblox. *Players are encouraged to try to purchase the VIP Gamepass because it gives players 50 daily Rocket Fuel, unlike a player without the gamepass, who would get 10. * Unless the player has Roblox Premium, have VIP, or they are very wealthy, Players are encouraged to try not to overuse their Rocket Fuel. * Do note that Rocket Fuel only costs Robux, and cannot be obtained via Jailbreak cash. * Players are encouraged to treat rocket fuel like an unlimited speed boost for their vehicle. No matter what engine level players have on their vehicle, it will still infinitely boost their vehicle's speed as long as it's active; use it wisely. * Faster vehicles have a much greater effect on the Rocket Fuel boost due to them already moving at a fast speed saving them rocket fuel. Jetpack Tips * Try to avoid using Jetpack Rocket Fuel whenever possible, as it does cost Robux for each refuel, runs out quite quickly, and Vehicle Rocket Fuel does not carry over to Jetpack Rocket Fuel. * Unless you're willing to spend 25 R$ to refuel Jetpack Rocket Fuel, it's highly recommended to stick to the normal Jetpack fuel due to it being free and both serve just about the same purpose. Criticism Cost The vast majority of Jailbreak players are negative towards Rocket Fuel because of the Robux cost to refuel the tank. Since Robux costs real money, it would mean that a player would constantly have to spend that real money to use it regularly instead of Jailbreak’s in-game currency. asimo3089 has tried to justify this by claiming that in-game money can be subject to illegitimate gains because of exploiters in-game, but the majority of people still believe that Badimo released this update as a blatant cash grab. In the 1B Visits Update, though, Badimo made it to where all players receive a small amount of Rocket Fuel every day, settling down most of the criticism. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 9.35.30 PM.png|''The GUI used when players have an empty fuel tank.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-12 at 9.06.26 PM.png|''A Camaro using Rocket Fuel.'' D9nGCUhUwAAfqSv.jpg|''The rocket fuel with new particle'' Trivia * In the 1B Visits Update, every player began to receive free Rocket Fuel every day, so players didn't have to buy it or purchase VIP, due to popular demand. * On the right side of the player's screen is always a bar that shows how much fuel they have. The bar will only appear if they enter the driver seat of a land vehicle. * Before the 1B Visits Update, the bar was labeled "Nitro", but it is now is properly labeled "Rocket Fuel, Press "Q". * The fuel brand is called Space Z, possibly a reference to Elon Musk‘s company "SpaceX. * After the update of the Rocket Fuel, asimo3089 nerfed the full tank from 500 to 250. * In the 1 Year Update, the amount of Rocket Fuel players with the VIP Gamepass get daily was increased from 50 fuel to 100 fuel. * If players don't use too much of their daily Rocket Fuel, they could reach 250 fuel without paying Robux since their fuel will increase everyday if they don't waste all of their fuel. However, at 10 fuel per day, it will take players 25 days to get a full tank, but only 3 for VIP owners. * asimo3089 has confirmed that at a point, BlackHawk missiles were going to be powered by rocket fuel. * Players can not use Rocket Fuel on aerial vehicles. * Rocket fuel has been given a visual buff in the season 3 update. * Jetpack's don't get a daily stipend of Rocket Fuel, no matter what gamepasses that player has obtained. * Badimo added rocket fuel is probably SpaceX launched a new rocket called the "Falcon Heavy" on February 6, 2018, and the update was released two days prior to the launch. ** Another reason why Badimo added rocket fuel is they are a big fan of Elon Musk the founder of SpaceX and Tesla. That's why rocket fuel is shown on the Model 3. * Another method to obtain rocket fuel is certain levels in Event Seasons. Category:Features Category:Vehicles